A Friendly face to begin with
by Merlins asistant
Summary: Harry after school Will become darker as chapters go on. Plz read and review my 1st atemtpt at a fic


After School

It was the Christmas holidays and Harry found himself in 'Magic and Games' with his son and daughter, Charlie and Rebecca. Charlie was going on 10 and Becky was 7, they were allowed to choose 5 presents for Christmas of their mum and dad. Becky had spotted a new talking motion doll named Morgan; it interacted with you and talked to you. Harry thought it was the best thing for Becky to have a friend so he took out of his wallet a 10-galleon note. Becky squealed with excitement as she grabbed the doll of the shelf, Charlie was looking up and down the rows of shelf's in the muggle department. There were gameboy games and electronics, his muggle cousin had got him into it and he owned a gameboy Adv.2. It kept him quiet and had done for the past 3 years. 

The Potters had come here nearly every year at Christmas and they knew the owner personally, Scunthorpe and his family. Charlie had picked up a game of Pokemon as his dad looked over his shoulder.

"How much is that then?" Harry asked curious.

"55 galleons" Charlie sighed, Harry seeing what he was thinking made a deal with his son.

"How about if I get you that for Christmas and your birthday, cause it's allot of money" Harry warned, his son thought for a moment then nodded excitedly. Harry made his way to the counter with the interactive doll and the GBA 3 with a Pokemon game. Scunthorpe was there as usual being his festive cheerful Christmas self.

"Afternoon Mr P" he said in his strong cockney accent. 

"Afternoon Scunthorpe these please" Harry replied taking the money out of his wallet. 

"So how the misses then sir?" Scunthorpe asked packaging the toys.

"Fine Scunthorpe she's working though, term ends on 21st. How's your family how old is little Theresa then?" Harry asked making light conversation, they did this every year and neither of them grew any younger.

"She's alright sir, just got out of nasty bit of flu, that's going round," Scunthorpe explained, as his young daughter was tugging on his robes.

"Daddy, Granny Mary's on the fire place," Terri said pulling her fathers robes harder.

"Perfect" Scunthorpe muttered " Well there you go Mr P and a merry Christmas too you, you too kids" he said as they headed out the door.

"Merry Christmas, Scunthorpe. See you next year" Harry called and made his way out into the blustery winter snow scene of Diminuendo Alley. Harry took Charlie and Becky to Greds next it was owned by the Weasly twins and had everything sweet and everything for the perfect as they called it, the 'Perfect Marauder'.

As they entered it was full to bursting with all kinds of sweets, and jokes not an academic book in sight. There were books, though entitled.

' The Guide to being a True Marauder' by Dan Black

'101 tricks and jokes for you friends' by S. L. Joke

'Full guide to being a Prankster' by R.J Trick

Harry shook his head as the kids immediately started stocking up on chocolate frogs, canary creams, wiggly worms, fruity tootsies, every flavour beans, candy string and tons of others. At the counter was a fairly young Ginny Weasly, doing a crossword in witch weekly. She was testing Fred's new sweet, Levitating gum. It made you fly when you blew a bubble. She looked up as Harry made his way to the counter.

"Oh, Hey Harry!" she said brightly not looking up.

"Hey, Gin where's Fred today?" Harry asked looking at the new sweets.

"Oh he had to go away on business, imagine a few days before Christmas honestly!" Ginny explained, filling in the crossword.

"Right, still no boyfriend?" Harry asked, making conversation.

"No" Ginny sighed " Collin was a bit boring so, you know I'm still searching and working in a sweet shop doesn't attract 35 year old lads as you can imagine" Ginny said flatly, even though she was lying through her panty hoes.

The kids had happily picked their sweets and put them on the counter.

"Aunty Gin, where's Mary?" Becky asked Mary was Ginny's adopted daughter who lived in the shop with her and the twins.

"She's upstairs doing her homework, first Christmas exam" Ginny said

"Oh" Becky sighed.

"Well see ya, Gin gotta get home before Sophie kills me" Harry said and paid for the sweets, Ginny went back to her crossword and sucking her biro pen. The Potters made there way out of the store as the doorbell jingled they bumped into a strange looking man.

"Sorry dear old chap" the man said to Harry, as the man turned to go into the shop Harry grabbed his arm.

"Oliver!" He stated looking under the frayed cap the man was wearing. " Is that you?" 

The man took his hat of and looked strangely at Harry, as though he were some sort of a freak. Realisation began to spread over his face.

"Oh, you think I'm my brother" the man laughed, Harry stepped away puzzled.

"So if you not Oliver Wood who are you?" Harry asked picking up Becky.

"My names James Wood, his twin I don't think he ever mentioned me" James explained Harry nodded.

"Any friend of Oliver's, presuming you were a friend is a friend of mine and shall we go for a drink…." James asked shaking Harry's hand.

"Harry"

"C'mon Harry, Leaky Cauldron my round," James said and ushered Harry of to the Leaky Cauldron, with Charlie and Becky running in front having a snowball fight. James bought the drinks and brought them over to where Harry and his kids were sat, as he placed the drinks down a hooded mysterious man watched them from the corner. He sat there sipping his tonic then with a swish of a cloak he disappeared up the stairs to the living quarters.

A/N: It's not much of a plot yet but it will be Plz read and review if u like it I will carry on.


End file.
